Les dimanches matins foireux
by bOonfire
Summary: [OSHPDM] A chaque fois ils attendent d'avoir bu pour s'embrasser à couper le souffle. Et tous les dimanches matins ils prétextent d'avoir trop bu. Jusqu'à ce dimanche matin foireux ...


Titre: Les dimanches matins foireux

Auteur: BoOnfire

Rating: T

Pairing: Harry Potter X Drago Malfoy

Avertissement: Slash/Yaoi. Homophobes passez votre chemin.

Disclaimer: Personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre déesse à tous, J.K.Rowling.

Petit mot de l'auteur : Ahem. Lecteur, lectrices, bref. C'est mon premier One-Shot. Ou plutôt ma première fic. Alors par ici les critiques. Je sais pas si j'en écrirai un autre, Ca demande pas mal de courage. J'ai eu vraiment, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de mal à le boucler. J'aurai aussi besoin d'une Bêta. Je sais que pas mal de monde lit pas le début où les petits mots des auteurs mais bon. Jle dirai aussi en bas ".

PS. J'ai pas du tout confiance en mes talents de mise en page. Alors si y a des trucs bizarres dites le moi, Merci )

PS(bis) ; entre parenthèses en italique (enfin normalement), c'est Blaise qui parle. Avec Ron ou Dean.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Deux mois. Deux mois que tous les samedi, le même scénario se reproduisait. Tous les samedis; jours de fête. C'était ce jour là où les étudiants des deux maisons rivales Gryffondor et Serpentard faisaient la fête. Ensemble. Certes, elles n'étaient plus si rivales que ça mais pour la forme, c'était toujours le terme que l'on employait.  
Cette réconciliation était due aux nombreux efforts de la part d'Hermione; qui était devenue amie avec Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. En avait suivie l'amitié inimitable entre Blaise et Ron. Les seuls à rechiner sur cette trêve étaient Harry et Malfoy, Drago de son prénom.

Ils avaient eu du mal à enterrer la hache de guerre. Au départ, ils s'arrangeaient pour se voir le moins possible comme par accord mutuel. Puis à force de confrontations forcées, ils s'étaient parlés. Pas de grandes conversations. Juste un "salut".

Une fois Harry avait même appelé Drago par son prénom. En public et devant ce dernier qui avait cru faire une crise d'apoplexie sous le choc. Précisons que le professeur Rogue était dans le même état.

Ils évitaient pourtant de se parler en face. Ca donnait donc des dialogues du genre : "Hermione tu peux demander à Potter de me passer une Bièreaubeurre?" Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils ne se voyaient pour ainsi dire que pendant les soirées. _("et les cours?" "ça compte paaaaas on peut même pas se parler" "Ron ta gueule")_

Jusqu'a ce que le premier de tous les scénarios évoqués arrive...

Harry était avachi dans un fauteuil de couleur démodée, discutant d'une voix forte; émettant des idées folles, utopiques; l'esprit grisé par l'alcool. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'état de Sieur Malfoy. Il avait "légèrement" forcé sur la boisson... ... ... O.K. ... Il avait bu comme un trou. Drago tituba donc jusqu'au fauteuil d'Harry et sans autres formes de procès l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Les filles y avaient vu une idylle débutante les garçons une stupidité due à l'alcool.

Ils étaient restés collés dans des positions plus qu'équivoques, leurs corps emboîtés et leurs lèvres scellées. Jusqu'au lendemain où ils s'étaient réveillés dans le dortoir de Gryffondor ; Drago ayant apparemment passé la nuit par terre et Harry dans son lit; tous deux en boxer.

La rumeur courrait comme quoi ils avaient couché ensemble mais le fait qu'ils aient étés découvert en boxer contredisait le fait.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Ce dimanche matin n'échappa pas à la règle.

Harry senti un doux souffle sur son oreille. Une main douce sur sa joue et une langue qui traçait un mouvement érotique sur le lobe de son oreille. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il tomba sur Drago vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon, son corps parfait _("presque parfait" "la jalousie est un vilain défaut Ron") _Bref son corps à la vue de tous et son sourire mi-charmeur et mi-narquois plaqué sur le visage. S'en fut trop pour notre pauvre Harry dont l'esprit était embrumé. Par contre, une certaine partie de son anatomie était parfaitement réveillée.

Sous le choc, la seul chose qui réussi à sortir de sa bouche asséchée fut :

-"douche"

- " T'as raison Potter t'en a bien besoin" dit en riant le blond.

Harry couru jusqu'à la salle de bain prenant bien soin de cacher la partie "réveillée" de son anatomie avec le premier drap qui passait qu'il avait arraché. Il se jeta ensuite sous une douche. Glacée, la douche. Il aurait bien pu faire des "travaux manuels" _( "Ron réveille toi, Ron enfin ... merdeuh il est évanoui.")_ Ahem. Ah oui ces travaux manuels donc. Mais il ne le fit pas. Par respect et par choc.

-"AAAAAH"

-"Quoi?"

-"Malfoy t'étais vraiment obligé de défoncer cette porte ?"

-" Entre autre oui" répondit le prénommé Malfoy, nonchalant.

Harry avait bien eu de la chance que son trouble se soit calmé avant que Malfoy n'ouvre cette porte. Mais un lourd silence tomba. Harry jetait de rapide coup d'oeil à son "camarade" tandis que ce dernier faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Drago entra dans la douche à coté de celle du Survivant. Les douches collectives n'ont jamais été plus insultées qu'à cet instant précis où Harry aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour une cabine de douche. Le silence était devenu oppressant lorsqu'Harry réussit à poser la question qui le taraudait.

- "Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé comme ça, dis ?"

-"Parce que l'on me l'avait demandé" répondit-il, toujours aussi nonchalant

-"Qui?"

-"Ronald, Seamus, Dean et Neville"

-"Mais pourquoi comme ça ?"

-"Parce que."

-"C'est pas une réponse Malfoy."

Drago ayant pris rapidement sa douche, il était sorti et s'essuyait. Il s'arrêta un instant et fixa Harry, qui n'en était qu'a son deuxième shampooing. Il avait évité tout contact visuel depuis le début de la conversation.

-"Potter. Si tu veux faire flic, tu va t'essayer sur quelqu'un d'autre. Et ne me dis pas que ça t'as été désagréable; tes gémissements te contredisent d'avance."

Sur ce, il sorti, fermant tant bien que mal la pauvre porte défoncée. Et les douches collectives ne se sont jamais pris autant de coup de tête qu'à cet instant. Parce que le pire c'est qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir ce gémissement. Ce "Drago" à peine murmuré mais que le Serpentard avait entendu.

Et Harry acheva cette pauvre porte défoncée lorsqu'il sorti en la claquant de toute ces forces.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Dès qu'Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, son regard se posa sur la table de gryffondor. Il espérait que la table des rouges et or aurait été vide, ou que les attablés n'auraient étés que ces amis. Malheureusement non. Elle était même en ébullition. (_" c'est l'heure de pointe" " putain Ron! Tu va me laisser finir? ")_ Ahem. Mais quand Harry s'approcha, le brouhaha ambiant se stoppa soudainement.( _" Nan" "O.K, pas de dessert ce soir."_ ) Tous les regards étaient même fixés sur lui.( "_salaud_") Et pour parfaire le tableau, les serpentards s'étaient installés quelques minutes plus tôt.

-"Quoi ?"Lança le Survivant, agressif.

-"Bonjour Harry, ça va bien merci de t'inquiéter pour moi et toi ?"

-" Dean... tu savais que le dimanche c'était jour de repos ? Même pour ton humour foireux?"

Et toute la tablée rit à la vanne _("Foireuse" "Dean si tu t'y met t'es mort") _détendant ainsi l'atmosphère, légèrement tendu. Ce qui était en parti du au plan _("foireux" "...")_ d' Hermione. _(" Blaise, son visage bleui ... tu... tu devrais le lâcher")_

-"Harry" dit d'une voix douce Ginny

- "Chquoi?" tenta d'articuler l'interpellé, la bouche pleine.

-" J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ..."

-"T'es enceinte? Bravo Neville c'est vraiment génial !! Ouille. T'étais vraiment obligée de me frapper?"

-" Oui. Ah oui donc cette nouvelle ..."

-" Oui?" l'encouragea Harry redoutant le pire.

-"Ahem... donc..."

-"Quoi?"

-"Gleurk ... j'allais y venir ..."

-" T'accouches?"

-" Harry ... tu sais que les cigognes mettent 9 mois avant de se pointer ?"Glissa Dean.

-" Nous supposons que Malfoy et toi êtes amoureux" coupa Hermione d'un ton sec et sans hésitations.

Gluk shpog paf crac boum pif ("_tagada tzoin zoin_") et "..." furent les seuls mots prononcés par les intéressés. Le premier, c'était Harry. Le second, ce fut Malfoy qui resta impassible.

-"Mais Malfoy dit quelque chose !"

-"hey bien ... mis à part "c'est absolument faux" je vois pas quoi ajouter" répondit-il nonchalant.

Et quelque part au fond d'Harry, quelque chose se serra. Un tout petit quelque chose. Le petit quelque chose qui avait cru aux Harlequins qu'Hermione lui avait prêtés. Une vague colère envahit Harry. Un peu contre le petit quelque chose et un peu contre Drago. Et beaucoup contre lui-même.

-" Bon eh bien..."

-" Je dirai même plus Ron." _("là, là, là c'est mwaaaaa" "Blaise. Tu t'auto interromps.")_

-" Parfaitement Blaise, Drago, il va falloir que tu nous le prouves."

Gluk shpog paf crac boum pif ("_tagada tzoin zoin_") et "..." furent les seuls mots prononcés par les intéressés. Le premier, c'était Drago. Le second, ce fut Harry qui s'évanouit.

- "Drago."

-"Je dirais même plus Blaise"

-"Parfaitement Ron, Drago, tu devras embrasser Harry"

"..." et "..." furent les seuls mots prononcés par les intéressés. Tous deux éveillés mais en état de choc. Ce fut Drago qui récupéra ses esprits en premier.

-" Bien"

Il se leva avec assurance et contourna la table. Le seul qui s'aperçut du trouble de Drago, ce fut Blaise qui vit les jambes flageolantes de Drago. Une fois qu'il arriva au niveau d'Harry, il s'accroupit et fixa longuement Harry, hésitant. Le Survivant lui "ne captouillais rien à ce qui se passait" _("propos recueillis après scène par ..." "La ferme.")_

Drago posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

Au début.

Puis il passa sa main derrière la nuque d'Harry, se dernier se plaça face à Drago qui quémanda doucement l'ouverture de ses lèvres. Et tout le charme romantique se brisa. Le petit baiser timide avait disparu pour faire place à un baiser maladroit et fougueux. Ils étaient à bout de souffle et n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Ils s'embrassaient. Point. Sans être bourrés et, qui plus est, dans la Grande Salle. Pour tout dire, Jack aurait embrassé Rose de la même manière si c'était la fin du monde.

Drago reprit un instant sa respiration et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Le gryffondor, à qui on avait souvent dit que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert, essaya de faire passer tous ses sentiments dans ses yeux_.("ça fait répétition" "Ron si tu préfère "globe oculaire" dis le") _Drago referma les siens et continua son baiser là où il l'avait arrêté. Sans le côté maladroit. Et avec le côté entreprenant.

On aurait pu dire qu'ils se croyaient seuls au monde mais ce serait mentir. Chacun de son côté le savait. Et ne voulaient pas s'arrêter, juste pour profiter encore un peu de l'instant présent. Et peut-être avec l'espoir de se faire forcer à avouer. Avouer quoi ça ils ne le savaient pas. Mais certainement quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas dit de le propre grès.

Lorsque Harry sentit un vent froid parcourir son corps il ouvrit un oeil. Et le referma. Puis les deux. Et la vision qu'il avait eu la première fois fut confirmé. Blaise et Ron retenaient Malfoy de force. La chemise de Drago était étalée 3 mètres plus loin, sa ceinture à moitié ouverte et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Et son corps parfait à la vue de tous. _(" Ron t'es mort ?" "Je boude" "Ok_")

Harry se remémorant les évènements précédents eu un réflexe d'une stupidité incommensurable. ("_note : mot de plus de 3 syllabes à placer dans une conversation pour paraître intelligent_'") bref.

Il se lécha les lèvres.

Et plus rien ne pu retenir Drago Malfoy.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Petit mot de l'auteur (bis) : Bon. Maintenant j'attends les critiques. Allez Allez plus vite que ça. Et je voudrais savoir si une Bêta-Readeuse suicidaire serait tentée par lire en avant première certains de mes textes. Seulement si j'ai le courage d'en faire d'autres XD.

PS : navrée pour l'absence de descriptions … j'en voyais pas le besoin.

XoXoXoXoXoXo


End file.
